Undercover
by FlyingMintBunny2
Summary: Spies AU. USUK. Two spies meet on the job one day and are forced to work together. What happens when they are forced to work together once again, but on behalf of their companies? WARNING: Rated T for language, violence, and romance between males. Read at your own risk.
1. Prologue: Confidential

**Hello! I had this idea for a spy thingamajig and I just thought, "Hey, I've never done an action story, so why not?" So, yeah. This is happening. Those of you who are following my other (unfinished) stories, I apologize. I'm trying to pop out chapters, but it just isn't happening. Don't worry, I'm not discontinuing them, It's just gonna be a little while until I update. There's probably a new chapter for _Queen_ coming out soon. Don't take my word for it, though. I'm not sure. **

**Anyway, shall we move along? **

* * *

**Prologue: Confidential**

_24:05_

A large shadow stealthily slunk through an abandoned warehouse, trying to get close to the figures that were speaking to each other. The large shadow stepped into some dim light, but was out of the line of sight of either of the figures he was pursuing. The character that was referred to as a shadow had wheat blonde hair with a rebellious tuft and determined, sky blue eyes. He adorned form-fitting black clothing that allowed slick mobility and provided camouflage. He could hardly hear his targets, so he needed to get closer.

Just as he moved forward and around the wall, he was pulled into a narrow opening in the wall. He quickly shook off his captor and turned to face them when he was met with a harsh shush from the character.

He lowered his defenses a bit when he realized the person was not a threat at the moment. He began to study the figure. They were shorter than him by a couple of inches and thinner, more feminine. Judging by the black form-fitting clothing they wore, the person was also a spy just like the blonde. Yet, most of their head was covered, only showing their eyes, which were a piercing emerald green, and a bit of light blonde fringe.

The taller blonde decided that sitting there and just waiting is not something that he wanted to do, "So, um, hey, my name is Alfred. What's yours?"

He was only met with another harsh shush and a glare.

Alfred sighed and whispered, "Well, I don't have time to sit in here unless, of course, you want to make out... I kinda have a mission I need to complete."

Just as Alfred was about to leave, the other spy blocked his path with their leg, proving to be quite flexible.

Alfred stared at the limb in astonishment before whispering again, "Does that mean you want to make out?"

The other finally spoke, whispering exasperatedly, "Oh, for goodness sakes-Look, would you just shut the bloody hell up?"

Alfred's eyebrows shot up a bit, "You're British and you're male... Wouldn't have guessed."

"English," the other corrected before continuing, "And did you think I was a woman?"

"Actually, yes.", Alfred responded bluntly.

"Who's there?" Both spies' heads quickly turned to the opening in which Alfred was pulled through.

The Brit groaned quietly, "Look what you did now, git. Now they're on alert."

"Hey, this wasn't my faul-"

The gruff voice that spoke before interrupted Alfred, "I _said_ 'who's there!?' If you come out now, there's a slight chance I won't kill you. _Slight._"

Alfred frowned and shouted, "You won't be killing anyone, mister!" He then proceeded to run out into the open with the other spy yelling how stupid he was but following nonetheless.

_24:21_

Immediately after exiting the wall, a shot flew past Alfred's head. He heard the other spy curse under his breath,"Damn, he has a gun."

The gruff voice from before was the first to verbally acknowledge their presence, "Look what we have here... Two little spies. Is there a reason why you have stumbled across my humble abode?"

"We're here because you're a no-good, dirty gang boss that needs to be turned into the authorities!", Alfred responded.

The other spy grumbled, "Why can't you keep your goddamn mouth shut?"

Obviously, the gang boss was not happy with that response and, to his men, he ground out, "Get. Them."

With fierce battle cries, men came charging towards the two spies with weapons like knives, bats, and their own fists.

Alfred quickly determined that the only one with a firearm was the one who shot at him: the boss.

Alfred dodged punches and kicks effortlessly while throwing some of his own. He glanced at how the other spy was holding up with the goons to see that he was doing amazingly, knocking out quite a few of them.

"Hey, watch out!," The Brit yelled at him and he ducked, narrowly dodging a knife that was aimed at his head.

"Thanks, bro!", Alfred shouted in reply.

"He's getting away!" Alfred turned to see the gang boss running out of the building just as Arthur finished the last goon.

Alfred began to sprint in his direction, quickly catching up with him and tackling him. Alfred held both of his hands behind his back before pulling out his radio, "The perpetrator has been captured. Send the FBI to take him and his accomplices into custody, over." There was a quick response, "Backup is on the way, over."

_24:44_

Alfred looked over his shoulder to see the other spy walking over to him from some other part of the warehouse. Once he was beside Alfred, he dropped some files and a suitcase next to him, "Here's some evidence that they're going to need when they take this bloke to court."

Alfred smiled, "Thanks, bro. You, uh, wanna tell me your name?"

The other hesitated for a moment, "That's, er, confidential information."

"Come on, I told you my name!"

The gang boss spat onto the floor, "You two literally just met? What kind of spy trusts someone they just met?"

"Shut the bloody fuck up you tosser.", the Brit spat.

The three heard murmuring from outside the door of the warehouse.

"That must be my backup. Well, it was nice working with yo-" Alfred turned to find that the other spy was gone just as the doors were opened and officers came marching toward him.

An officer cuffed the gang boss and told him the Miranda rights as they walked away from Alfred, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney..."

Another officer walked up to Alfred as others walked past him to take the goons into custody, "Are you alright? Not hurt anywhere, are you?"

Alfred shook his head, "No, sir."

The officer slapped him on the back with a smile, "That's good. Why don't you go on? We've got it taken care of here."

_1:05_

Alfred nodded and walked toward the door, unaware of the green-eyed figure that watched him until he exit the building, slinking away after he left.

* * *

**How's that for a prologue? Give me your feedback and stuff! I need to know if you liked it or not, if I can improve, etc. Fave, follow, review, please! **

**Until next time~! **


	2. Chapter 1: Partners

**I'm back with another chapter~~ I got some great responses to the prologue and that makes me happy! Anyway, let's get straight to the point. **

**Shall we continue with the story? **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Partners**

A man with blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and bushy eyebrows drank the last of his tea as he swiftly walked down the halls of the building in which he worked. He was on his way to his boss's office, having been summoned by, well, his boss, of course. Before he reached the door, he tossed his empty styrofoam cup into a bin that he walked by, his aim perfect despite the fact that he was not looking, completely focused on reaching the office of the one in charge of the workers and actions of the establishment in which he worked.

Finally, he reached the door and hesitated a bit before knocking on the door firmly. After hearing a 'come in', he twisted the doorknob and entered the office, closing the door behind himself.

"Ah, Arthur," a man with curly brown hair, happy brown eyes, and a bit of stubble was seated comfortably in a swivel chair behind a mahogany desk greeted as he gestured to one of two chairs seated on the front side of the desk, "Please, take a seat."

Arthur flashed a quick smile, "Thank you, Mr. Roma. Don't mind if I do."

After Arthur was seated, Mr. Roma spoke again, "I assume your last mission went well?"

A grimace flashed across Arthur's face as he remembered the events of his last mission: The gang boss, the gun, the suitcase, the documents, the bloody yank... Yet, Arthur quickly recovered from, in his opinion, rather unpleasant memories, "Yes, sir."

Mr. Roma leaned back in his chair, not showing whether or not he had registered Arthur's displeasure, "Good, good..."

The room's atmosphere was thick with anticipation yet Arthur refused to be the one to strike up the conversation, leaving the two of them with an awkward, pregnant silence.

Mr. Roma decided to break the silence, "... So, I understand that there was another spy on the very same mission as you...?"

Arthur nodded in affirmation, albeit a bit begrudgingly, "Yes sir, there was." Arthur was quickly becoming a bit frightened for what would be the outcome of this conversation due to the fact that his boss was being a bit peculiar in his choice of wording and manner of speaking.

Mr. Roma nodded in understanding, "Judging from the reports I've received from both you and the company in which the other spy works, that mission went rather well despite the fact that one of you were almost shot, correct?"

Arthur had no other choice than to agree because the mission did happen to be a complete success, even with the help of the American twat. His mission was to gather enough evidence to get that gang boss off of the streets and he achieved. "Yes, that is correct."

Mr. Roma smiled brightly, "Well, I have some good news."

Arthur leaned back a bit and crossed one leg over the other, "What is it? We may have completely different definitions of 'good news'."

Mr. Roma chuckled a bit, "I'm sure you'll be completely fine with this. I'm going to send you on another mission, but it's going to be a bit different from your usual missions. First of all, this mission isn't only for gathering information, it's a bit of an assassin's job as well."

Arthur, not phased at all by the thought of killing someone, nodded slowly, taking in the information, "I see... Where does this involve the other spy? I'm not going to have to kill him, am I?"

"I was getting to that and no, you aren't going to have to kill him. His company and I have come to a consensus-"

Interrupting Mr. Roma, the phone began to ring. He held up a finger to Arthur, the universal sign of of 'one moment', before he picked up the phone and faced away from Arthur by turning around in the swivel chair. "Roma Vargas, SIS, how may I help you?"

Arthur sat and waited for his boss to finish his conversation, only hearing a few hums and a 'send him up' before the phone was hung up with a 'thank you' and Mr. Roma turned back to Arthur. "I apologize, that was the receptionist. Anyway, where were we? Uh, oh, yes... His company and I have come to a consensus that we will put together our best spies to take on this job because it will be a rather difficult task."

Arthur was astonished. He was never sent on an assignment with a partner and he preferred not to be. Mr. Roma couldn't just do this without his consent! Arthur was about to voice his complaints when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Ah, that must be him!" Mr. Roma said and then shouted loud enough so the person on the other side of the door would hear him, "Come in!"

Arthur stared wide-eyed as the doorknob was turned and the door was opened a bit slowly.

Peaking from the other side of the door was none other than the bloody yank of a spy, Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur could only stare as Mr. Roma spoke, "Come in, come in! We've been waiting!"

As Alfred closed the door behind him after he completely entered the room, he caught Arthur's eye and his eyes widened in recognition and Arthur nearly groaned audibly, "Hey, you're that spy I met at that one mission! I'd know those eyes anywhere." Alfred seemed pretty proud of himself at that last statement.

Arthur discreetly glared at the American, feeling a bit unsettled at the fact that the other remembered him by his eyes of all things, and muttered to himself, "Yes, and you're that bloody stupid American I had the displeasure of meeting."

"Did you say something?", Alfred tilted his head to the side a bit, kind of like a confused dog.

Arthur sighed and shook his head, "Nothing."

Mr. Roma cleared his throat, catching the attention of both spies, "Why don't you take a seat, Alfred?"

With a smile, Alfred did just that and Mr. Roma continued, "Okay, as you both may know, you are being sent on a mission. Judging from how you perform together, it will be determined whether or not the two of you will work together as permanent partners."

Arthur started, "Wait a minute, pardon? _Permanent_!? Mr. Roma, I haven't agreed to such a-"

Mr. Roma held up a hand with a strained smile, effectively stopping Arthur, "It is an order, Mr. Kirkland. I will not take no for an answer. Besides, it will not be a permanent thing if your performance together is less than proficient."

With a huff, Arthur slumped back into his seat, knowing full well that he would not sabotage the mission just so he could be a solo spy once again.

Mr. Roma sighed, "Alright, that's basically all I have to say to you. Go to Ludwig and he will give you an in depth explanation of the mission. You are dismissed."

Arthur immediately stood from his seat and made his way out of the office, Alfred quickly and clumsily scrambling after him.

Arthur walked swiftly down the hallway, Alfred a few paces behind him. Why was he stuck with this prat? Arthur sighed in exasperation.

Alfred decided he wanted to strike up a conversation, "Hey, uh, I'm sorry for whatever you're mad at me for... Are you mad because I thought you were a woman? Dude, I'm sorry, it's just that you kinda look like one and it's your body shape and facial structure and stuff."

Arthur simply rolled his eyes without replying.

"Dude?" Alfred quickened his pace so he was walking in step with Arthur, "I said I was sorry. Don't be angry, bro!"

Arthur huffed, "I'm not angry, you twit. I'm _irritated_. There's a difference."

"Oh, well, uh... Why are you irritated?"

Arthur shot a glare at Alfred, "Well, I happen to be stuck with a certain dim-witted American who never shuts his bloody gob."

Alfred frowned, "Really? Who is he? I'll have a word with him if you want me-Oh, wait... You meant me, didn't you? You know, you aren't very nice."

Arthur snorted in slight amusement, "So I've been told."

Alfred pouted and murmured to himself, "To think that I thought you were kinda cute..."

A faint blush spread across Arthur's face, Arthur's sharp ears having picked up what the American said, but he decided to pretend he hadn't heard.

Eventually, the two found Ludwig Beilschmidt talking to one of Mr. Roma's grandchildren, Feliciano Vargas. When Ludwig spotted them, he said something to Feliciano before quickly meeting Alfred and Arthur halfway.

"Before you say anything, I want to know when the mission is." The Briton stated once Ludwig stopped in front of them.

Ludwig nodded, "The day after tomorrow in the evening. Is there a problem?"

Arthur sighed and shook his head, "No, I just wish Mr. Roma would notify me at least a week in advance. Where are we going?"

"France."

Arthur's face was now the epitome of utter shock, "P-pardon?"

Ludwig looked at Arthur with stony, blue eyes and continued in his German accent, "You will be going to a rich Frenchman's party. Your target, along with the person who is supposed to gather and give you information, will be there. The name of your target is Basile Beaumont."

Arthur rose an impressive eyebrow, '_Basile? He's probably some conceited French bastard that likes to be called king. Frogs, the lot of them._'

Ludwig continued, noticing neither Arthur nor Alfred had anything to say, "One of our men that is stationed in France will give you the information that needs to be brought back. He already knows what the two of you look like and he will come to you. But, just in case, his name is Francis Bonnefoy."

Arthur had a feeling he and Francis weren't going to get along. Then again, he has never liked Frenchmen and he soon was going to be surrounded by them.

Alfred spoke up, "So, if we're going to France, when are we flying out?"

"Tonight. So, I suggest you go see Elizabeta for your costumes and temporary identities because this is an undercover mission. Then, go to Eduard for the gadgets you will need. Before you go, do you have any questions?", Ludwig looked at both of them, hoping neither had any questions.

"Actually, yes," said Arthur, "What time is the flight, where are we staying, and will we be provided with currency?"

Alfred nodded in agreement.

Ludwig sighed, "It's at 11:30 p.m., and someone will be picking you up to take you there and to drive you to your hotel. You are staying in Hotel Meurice and we will be providing you with currency just in case."

Arthur nodded, "Alright, that's all I needed to know. Alfred and I will head off, then."

Ludwig nodded and waved them farewell as they walked away.

**(´,,・ω・,,｀)**

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Arthur Kirkland. To what do I owe the pleasure?", a woman with long, wavy brown hair and bright, jade eyes giggled as two men entered her studio.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Oh, belt up Elizabeta. I'm not here for whatever twisted reason you think I am. I'm here for our costumes and temporary identities."

The Hungarian woman, Elizaveta Herdevary, hummed, "Oh, that's right, isn't it? You have a mission the day after tomorrow..."

"Yes, and if you would be so kind-"

"Ooh, and who is this beautiful man? My goodness he is gorgeous. Arthur, where did you find him? He's like an Adonis!"

Arthur groaned as Alfred grinned and began speaking with a slight southern drawl, amping up his American charm, "Why, hello, miss. I'm Alfred F. Jones. It sure is a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady like yerself."

Elizabeta giggled, "Please, call me Lizzy, hun."

The Brit interrupted their interaction with a frown, wanting to get back to the topic at hand, "Yes, yes, he's absolutely _charming_. Where are our costumes?"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist, dear. I'm not trying to steal your new boyfriend." Elizaveta said before turning to go search for their costumes.

Arthur huffed and ground out, "I don't wear panties, woman, and he is most certainly _not_ my boyfriend."

Elizaveta smirked, but the two men didn't see because her back was turned to them, "Don't knock it 'til you try it~!"

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled a string of profanities under his breath just as Elizaveta exclaimed "Aha!"

With that, she whisked around with two boxes that one would see containing fancy clothing such as tuxedos, handing one to each man with a "This is for you and this is for you."

With a smile, she clapped her hands together, "In those boxes are your costumes and any necessary accessories along with fake identification. Photoshop is god when it comes to making those things. Anyway, don't worry about them not fitting because I'm the queen of guessing sizes and I already know Arthur's sizes so yeah. Off you go!"

Thus, the woman ushered the two out of the room and shut the door behind them without another word.

"... She was nice.", Alfred stated after a short pause.

"Yeah, sure... Let's go talk to Eduard." Arthur replied.

**₍₍ ◝(●˙꒳˙●)◜ ₎₎**

Arthur knocked on a door that said 'tech room' on it, "Eduard, open up!"

After a few seconds, the door was answered by a disheveled Estonian man with blonde hair, green eyes, and glasses that were slightly askew. He was holding wires and a screwdriver. "Can I help you? If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of busy."

Alfred smiled confidently, "We're here for gadgets!"

Eduard glanced from Alfred to Arthur, surveying them with a calculating expression, "... Alright. Come on in." With that, the Estonian technician stepped aside to let the two spies inside.

The room was... messy to say the least. It was covered in wiring and tools and gadgetry was littered all over the place. Arthur scowled, "Eduard, you have got to tidy up around here."

Eduard waved him off before rummaging around, "I'll do it later. Anyway, I'm assuming you aren't quite sure what you guys will need so it's a good thing I was informed beforehand." Eduard turned around with many technological instruments in his arms and he paused to address Alfred, "I don't know you. Are you new here?"

Alfred started a bit at being addressed so abruptly, "Uh, not really... I'm actually from a different company..."

Eduard turned to drop all of his cargo on a table before sweeping off unnecessary items, "What's your name and what company do you work for?"

"My name is Alfred F. Jones. Nice to meet you. I work for the CIA."

Eduard started sorting items, "Eduard Von Bock, at your service... CIA? What brings you to England?"

"I've been stationed here to gather intelligence and get bad guys off of the street!"

Eduard walked around the table to pick up a box that was sitting next to it before moving back to where he originally was to place items in the box, "And that's how you've come across Mr. Kirkland over there?"

Alfred glanced at Arthur with a grin and Arthur only looked away with a scowl, "Yep!"

Eduard looked at the two with a glint of mirth in his eyes before going over to them with the box of gadgets, "Here you are. I'm not sure if you're going to have to use all of these, but take them just in case. Oh, and Arthur, there's something Elizaveta specifically told me to give to you." After Alfred took the box on top of the box Elizabeta gave to him, Eduard turned to pick up a little black bag that was sitting on the table before handing it to Arthur, "Here. Have fun in France."

Arthur took the bag and let out a humorless laugh, "Hah, easier said than done."

Eduard smiled as the two began to leave, "You never know!"

"Bye, Eduard." Arthur said in a tone that meant he was done with the conversation.

Alfred glanced back at the Estonian with a smile before Arthur closed the door behind them.

Arthur sighed, "We should report back to Mr. Roma. He probably has something to say to us before we go."

Alfred nodded, "Okay, let's go."

**(」`o´)」(／`o´)／**

"Good luck!", Mr. Roma said with a smile.

Alfred and Arthur just stared at him for a moment before Arthur spoke up, "... That's it?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I forgot." Mr. Roma opened a drawer in his desk before pulling out two phones and handing one to each of the two along with credit cards, "Those will act as your 'walky-talkies' if you need to contact each other or me. Alfred's boss should be on there, also. Those credit cards are for food and whatever else you need. Don't spend too much, kids." Mr. Roma let out a bark of laughter. Before looking at them seriously, "I'm not kidding. Don't spend too much. We're having budget cuts."

Alfred examined the iPhone in his hand, "Alright, cool."

"Thank you, sir." Arthur said before putting his temporary phone away.

Mr. Roma saluted them, "Good luck, boys! See you when you get back from your mission. You better go pack!"

**(◡‿◡*)❤**

Later, Arthur was at home inside of his flat, packing his bags. When he came across the box Elizaveta gave him, he opened it to see what was inside. To say the least, he was a bit shocked, "What... Oh, I am going to kill that woman when we get back..."

* * *

**Hahahaha, I'm not telling you guys what's in that box quite yet~! It's a surprise! Tell me your thoughts! Review, favorite, and follow if you dare! **

**Guys, I am not okay. The feels omg. Have you heard Troye Sivan's song The Fault in Our Stars? If you haven't, listen to it. Omg the feelsssssssss. **

**P.S. Tell me if I made any mistakes! **

**Until next time~! **


End file.
